Magical Opportunities
by Terra Rain
Summary: The sailor scouts that have never been sailor scouts but still have training in magic go to Hogwarts! Yay! -.-
1. Whisk Me Away

Hi! This is just for fun, so please understand I will probably be a long time in updating this. Um...yeah! Ahem,

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Thanks! Now read!

* * *

Usagi read the letter over again, and again, and a third time. It was a letter from Hogwarts. She blinked. This had to be the best thing to ever happen to her!

"MINAKO!" The blonde poked her head around the doorway with a smile.

"Hai!"

"Look! I got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"OMG!" The two girls squealed and embraced each other, jumping up in down with excitement. The front door opened and Ami entered, slinging her overnight bag down to the floor and raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

"What is it this time?"

"A letter from Hogwarts!" The said letter was thrust into her face. Ami took it, reading it calmly.

_Dear Miss Tsukino,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

P.S. We realize that the houses at your previous school will have been different. We will therefore require you to take the sorting hat ceremony after the first years. We thank you again for your interest in us,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The letter was written in silver ink.

"So? I have one too. Here." Ami pulled hers out from her bag and handed it to Usagi and Minako. They read it, looked at each other, looked at Ami, and then proceeded to glomp onto her. "WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!"

"Uh, guys?" Ami sweatdroped and tried to extract herself from the death grip of love. "I - can't – breathe - very well."

* * *

"Trust me, you're gonna just love London! It's awesome! And Diagon Alley! It's got to be the best place to shop for things in the wizarding world, it beats even Tokyo!" Usagi's eyes, if possible, got even wider at this statement.

"Better shopping than Tokyo?"

"Mhm!" Minako answered, nodding her head vigorously. "It's the best!" Ami just shook her head and continued reading _Debates of Astrology: Time Reading or Fanciful fly-by?_

"Can you stop reading for just one second Ames?" Usagi said with a sigh. "It's not even school yet and your reading ahead."

"Just want to be prepared, that's all."

"Trust me, you are."

"Look! Here's the entrance to Diagon!" Minako dragged them through a tiny shop and out into the back courtyard in less than a second. Breathless, the two watched as she tapped a secession of bricks with her wand. "Voila! Open Sesame!" Shuffling back, the bricks revealed none other than the infamous Diagon Alley. "For all your shopping needs!" Minako added aloud to their thoughts. The two glanced quickly at her, but the blond was already skipping merrily down the road. Shrugging, they followed her, dodging people as they went.

"Where to first?" Usagi asked breathlessly as she finally caught up to Minako.

"Ummm...letsee. When I first enrolled I had to get a wand of course-" She snapped her fingers. "That's it! We should probably go see Olivander's and ask if our wands are okay!"

"Um, Minako? They should be, I mean, they work fine." Ami put in, stowing her book away.

"Yeah, but they might not work as well as another one."

"Whatever Minako." Usagi answered, rolling her eyes as she was dragged over to a shop with lettering in peeling gold paint. "Oi! Olivander!"

"Ah! Aino Minako. 12" mahogany and dragon heartstring, am I correct?"

"Of course, as always." Minako replied, bowing slightly. The older man chuckled. "Still the sunbeam of happiness I see. And who might these two be? A little old for first years I assume."

"This is Usagi Tsukino and Ami Mizuno. They're transferring from Crydove in Tokyo."

"Ah, I see. And you want to know if I'll check their wands to see if they match, hm?" Blushing, Minako nodded. "Come! Come! No need for that! Just send them this way and I'll run them by a series of tests." Hesitantly, Ami and Usagi followed him back into the storage rooms, Minako trailing behind them.

"May I see your wand please Miss Tsukino?" Reluctantly handing over her wand, Usagi glanced as Ami who smiled reassuringly. "Hmmm, 13" yue, unicorn horn! Interesting." Smiling, he handed it back. "Now if you would be so kind as to perform a simple spell? Any will do." As Usagi readied her wand, Olivander muttered a spell of his own. The air around Usagi shimmered gold as her spell acted. Smiling down at her, Olivander motioned to Ami. "Very good match, very good. That wand chose you for an important reason I guess. 16" cypress and mere-hair, equally intriguing. Now, if you would be as kind as to copy what Miss Tuskino did just now, we'll see how well your wand likes you." The air around Ami shimmered gold as well. Minako clapped her hands and Olivander smiled.

"Well, it seems everything is in perfect working order. Now, anything else I can get you?" The girls shook their heads. "Well then, shoo! I bet you three have plenty of shopping to do, what with school starting soon and no parcels in your hands."

"Yeah! Thank you so much Olivander! See you!" Ami and Usagi echoed their thanks and followed Minako out into Diagon alley, the door closing softly behind them.

"I wonder..." Olivander shook his head and then decided to owl Dumbledore and notify him immediately.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Was I ever surprised by how many people decided to review since I warned everyone it'd be a while before I updated. _Whistles_ I guess I owe you reviewers an appreciative response, so without any further ado & scan through reviewer responses as I might post something important there!

Aphrodite2 - I'm so glad to hear you love crossovers! n.n Here's hoping you continue to like how I cross these over! Enjoy!

Little Bunny Phoo Phoo - It is precisely because Draco/Usagi is such a common pairing that I refuse to do it. Everytime I look at it, I cannot see the opposites attracting. I always look at a potential pairing by what they _need _in a partner, and while Usagi would do everything possible to be _friends_ with Draco, she'd never develop a romantic relationship with him. As for Harry being so perfect...well, he's not. Especially in OotP. Yes, he always saves the day, but that's because he's the _hero_. I'm sorry to hear you don't like him. Um, I'm also sorry if I sound mad, I'm not, I just want everyone who bothers to read this to know.

Maiden Genisis - YAY! You think the fic's intriguing! AN: I luv bigger words!

Princess serena xavior - n.n Logged in or not I'm so glad you like the fic! Tell everyone about it! n.-

pudding - Your type of review makes me bounce in my seat, laugh evilly and gleefully, and comes dreadfully close to making me want to start writing again jsut to get another response like that out of you. Thank you!

Silver Moonlight-81 - As for the others appearing, I hope this chapter answers your question. n.- As for being senshi...read the summery again please. n.n Thank you SO much for reviewing!

Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Puzzle Pieces**

"Um, Mina, how exactly do you propose we get to a platform 9 ¾?" Usagi frowned at her ticket, stumbling as she did so.

"Magic!" Mina exclaimed. Usagi blinked. Ami, annoyed, smacked the back of Mina's head with her book.

"Honestly Usagi, didn't you read _Hogwarts, A History_ before you decided to come? A little background on the school you'll be attending is sometimes nice." Usagi stuck out her tongue at Ami's back.

"You reach platform 9 ¾ by going through a magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It's magical in that only those with who can perform magic may pass through, that way muggles don't stumble across it by accident." Mina, mimicking Ami, suddenly stopped to turn and shout across the station.

"ALEX!" Looking startled, a young man of about seventeen turned and grinned at Mina who was waving her arms wildly.

Jogging over, Ami could see his eyes were bright blue beneath his mop of sandy hair. He was dressed casually enough in loose tan slacks and a brown dragonhide jacket. Pushing a handful of hair out of his face with his left hand he ruffled Mina's hair with his right. Shrieking, she launched herself at him, hugging him tight before bouncing backwards.

"Everyone, this is Alex. Alex, this is Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi." Alex bowed deeply and kissed their hands, the picture of nobility.

"Such lovely ladies. Even as far west as England we have heard of the famed Tsukinos." Usagi blushed. Mina slapped Alex's arm and wagged at finger at him.

"If you don't behave – think of what Michele might think if she saw you!"

"She'd know Alex was only flirting. Hello Mina." A girl had stepped out from behind Alex and laced her fingers with his. She had short, wavy sea green hair and misty blue eyes. The only word that Ami could think of to describe her was beautiful. "My name is Michele, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michele, Ami noticed, tilted her head when she smiled.

"Mizuno Ami."

"Tsukino Usagi."

"And don't say anything Mina, they already know you."

* * *

"They're both in Hufflepuff?" Usagi asked as she stowed her luggage.

"Mhmm."

"So what _are_ the houses? You never really told us."

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Ami rattled off, snapping the lid shut on her traveling chest. "Gryffindors are known for being noble, Hufflepuffs for their loyalty, Ravenclaws for their intelligence, and Slytherins for their...slyness."

"So we all already know which house Ami is going to be in." Blushing, Ami smoothed out her school robes.

"Not necessarily. More often than not a student is compatible with more than one house. It is up to the Hogwarts sorting hat to decide which house you would do best in." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ames."

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Do you have any chocolate frogs?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Bunny-" Mina warned.

"Sure sweetie, plenty here."

"Usagi-" Ami began.

"I'll take the lot!" Usagi exclaimed, searching for her money.

"Bunny! You can't afford it!" Crushed by the realization, Usagi slumped in her seat and started to sniffle.

"Oh honestly!" Ami plucked Usagi's galleon from her fingers and matched it with one of her own before handing it to the trolley lady. Eyes shinning and arms full, Usagi beamed at Ami.

As the trolley stopped at the next compartment, Mina raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired witch. Flustered, Ami turned and looked out the window, watching trees flash by in a steady blur.

"It _is_ our first day at a new school and country, why shouldn't we celebrate a little?" Ami mumbled.

"Exactly." Mina agreed. "Frog?" she offered.

* * *

"First years and new students this way! First years and new students over here!"

Exiting the train, Usagi tried to straighten her uniform, only succeeding in making it worse. A goodbye wave to Mina and Ami's straightening charm later, and Usagi and Ami were in a boat with two first years on their way to Hogwarts.

"Ohhh! It's so pretty!" Usagi breathed as she watched the castle float closer across the water.

Ami smiled at her friend. Usagi was so innocent in a way. She sometimes wondered if it was really right to allow Usagi to be in England, in the heart of all the chaos.

Usagi's mother, Serenity, was a powerful witch; renown for her defeat of the dark witch Beryl several years ago. Ami knew that Serenity must have her reasons for pushing Usagi towards transferring to Hogwarts. Her own apprehensions were that Usagi did not fully comprehend how serious the threat of Voldemort really was. This was no Beryl they faced. Beryl's followers never made secret their allegiance. They never went masked. You always knew who they were. Voldemort worked in secret.

Ami knew the danger and knew the risks. She also recognized that geographically England was not that far away from Japan. If Harry Potter failed...

She had transferred to the heart of darkness, as she liked to call it, because she was training to become a healer. At the top of her class in Crydove, she knew how much of a help she could be to those already doing battle in England.

Ami was jostled out of her thoughts by the boat scraping against rock. Helping Usagi up after she slipped Ami couldn't help but worry.

* * *

"I am also pleased to announce the presence of several new transfer students in light of our recent losses." Dumbledore spoke slowly and calmly, never once betraying anything other than calm. "So without further ado I shall let the Sorting hat do its job." Taking the cue, professor McGonagall unrolled a second strip of parchment.

"Rei Hino." Ami was surprised to see the girl, her long raven hair glistening in the candlelight as she walked up the aisles. Hino had been a fellow student at Crystok, excelling in Divination. Making even the ratty hat look chic, Rei sat primly on the stool as her house was called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A roar of cheers sprang up from the Gryffindor table as they happily accepted their new transfer student.

"Makoto Kino." A very tall girl moved forward, short auburn hair done up in a ponytail. As she sat down, the hat was placed carefully on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted, startling Ami and Usagi. A loud round of cheering went up from the yellow and black table as the tall girl gambled over. Ami could see Mina happily motioning her new housemate over to sit next to her.

"Ami Mizuno!" Taking a deep breath, Ami walked forward. With the hat's wide brim, it was hard to see much. Closing her eyes she heard the hat begin to speak.

_Well, well, well. Isn't this unusual? So many new students. From Japan too! This should provide an interesting turn of events, yes indeed. But more importantly, where should I put you? You are smart, very smart. But not very keen on the idea of running over others to gain your own personal ambition. Very noble of you. Yes, I think I shall put you in-_

"RAVENCLAW!" Blinking as the hat was swept off her head Ami made her way over to the cheering coming from the Ravenclaw table. Shaking, she sat down heavily in the middle, people shaking her hand all around. Turning to see how Usagi was faring, Ami noticed the poor girl looked positively green.

"Usagi Tsukino!" Ami watched as Usagi seemed to shake herself before walking forward gracefully. A boy from the Slytherin table raised his eyebrows in obvious approval. Seated, Usagi waited for the hat to placed on her head. It had barely touched her hair when it screamed

"GRYFFINDOR!" Amazed at how fast the hat had sorted her, Usagi grinned and nearly ran to her new house table, finding a seat opposite Hino's.

"And now that the sorting is finished, let the feast being!" Clapping his hands, Dumbledore sat down as the food appeared. Shaking her head, Ami could only wonder what life would be like here at Hogwarts. Reaching for the sushi however, she found she didn't care.

* * *

Review please! And Happy Halloween! n.n


	3. Separation Anxiety

And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The newest installment of _Magical Opportunities!_ Home edition. Without further ado, let me introduce those that helped to make this possible: My reviewers!

mae-E – Don't worry, I **will** put Usagi with Mamoru! He's going to be a seventh year Ravenclaw if you were wondering. As for the scouts…well, I haven't decided how _exactly_ I'm going to do it, but they will definitely never be true sailor scouts.

no-name – Thanx! n.n

Aphrodite2 – I had a happy writing, thanx! And of course I didn't put them all in the same house! That'd be _way_ too boring! n.-

Cris – THANk YoU! n.n

Nercia Genisis – I'm so glad that my story rocked your socks! Btw, I think Dobby's looking for a new pair, can you lend him one? n.-

* * *

**Chapter Three: Separation Anxiety**

"Potions. I _hate_ potions."

"Come on Usagi! Quit moaning and focus. Now, what type of dogwood leaf do you use and how many of them?" Ami picked up a second sheet of Usagi's notes and scanned them.

"Four," Usagi answered gloomily, "and its California dogwood."

"No, it's not. It's a rough dogwood according to your notes."

"I can't do this!" Usagi cried out, slamming her potions book shut with a bang. Ignoring the librarian's scowl she crossed her arms and buried her face in them.

"Usagi!" Ami replied, taking her glasses off and staring, "What _is_ the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I just…I'm so tired of all this!" Ami nodded and began packing up their things.

"I know just what you need."

"What?"

"A night out."

* * *

Renée huffed in annoyance at the group of first years blocking her way and pushed through them. Terrified, they scampered away, casting glances over their shoulders.

"Renée," her friend chastised her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Really now. You don't want them getting the wrong impressions."

"Sure I do. It makes my life easier that way. They move, I get to class on time. It's a good system." Hotaru frowned at her but said nothing. They entered their potions class early and Renée promptly started getting her notes out for a quick review. Hotaru sat down next to her, casting nervous glances at the professor as she did so. Twining a piece of violet streaked obsidian hair around a finger, she chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Belladonna. Six petals for a triple dose, three for a normal. One hair from a unicorn's mane, not it's tail…" Renée shook her head as Hotaru went on mumbling. Her friend was an over-achiever when it came to extra credit. She on the other hand, was practical. You simply maintained a 100 in all your classes and you didn't have to worry about extra-credit.

Finding her quill, Renée growled angrily as she felt her hair slip. Annoyed, she took it all down before putting it back up in her customary twin knots, reading her notes the entire time.

"…It should be blue, not navy, and have a skin on top…" Hotaru recited as she switched to tugging on her earring instead. Renée rolled her eyes and poked her friend.

"Bell rang." she whispered as professor Snape strode by.

"We will be preparing a memory enhancing potion today instead of tomorrow as planned." His lip curled up in a small smile. "For some of you, if you manage to get it correct, it will be a victory in itself. Others may need it just to complete this assignment." He flicked his wand at the cupboards, letting them fall open. "You have thirty minutes; begin."

* * *

"Creevy!" Snape barked, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for that mistake! You couldn't be more careless if you tried!" He swished his wand, cleaning up the spilled potion.

"Switch partners I think." He glanced around before snapping: "Creevy with Johnson." Creevy paled and moved to go sit with the Slytherin who was grinning nastily at him. "And Miss Weasley with…Tsukino." Ginny glared at her cauldron. Renée gaped at professor Snape. Why did _she_ have to move? Stupid little – She calmly gathered her things together and moved to sit next to the redhead.

"Miss Weasley, you may thank your previous partner. Because of his fumbling you shall now have only ten minutes to brew the potion and you _will_ be graded on it. Perhaps Miss Tsukino can help you. _She_ will be graded on her potion however and not this one." Ginny gaped at him before shutting her mouth in fury. Renée glanced over her shoulder at Hotaru, who was silently adding mushrooms to her potion while Johnson's previous partner sliced them.

"Lets just get this over with." Ginny hissed, moving to gather a second set of ingredients from the cupboards. Renée smirked and leaned back on her stool, putting her hands behind her head. "Of course Weasel, whatever you say." Ginny blushed angrily and stomped off. Renée grinned. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"I take it potions didn't go to well." Hermione inquired as Ginny stomped through the doorway of the girl's dormitory.

"No," she snapped, "it didn't. Snape got nasty after Creevy spilled his potion and I got paired with Tsukino." She spit the name out as though it was something foul.

"The strawberry-blonde with that strange hair style?" Hermione asked, turning the page of her book. Ginny nodded, flopping down on her bed. "She's fifth year's version of Malfoy." Hermione made a sound of agreement.

"I just want to get out of this place!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. Hermione closed her book to look at her.

"Well, it's a Wednesday night, but…" she glanced at the clock. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"What is this place?" Usagi shouted over the music. She squinted in the flashing lights to keep track of Ami.

"Magical Opportunities!" Ami yelled back. Usagi grinned.

"Awesome name!" Ami nodded in agreement and pulled her skirt a little lower. It was dark blue fabric that shimmered in the half light. She was also wearing a light blue top. Silver hoops of graduating sizes adorned her ears and silver heels decorated her feet.

Usagi nearly jumped up and down with glee, her gold crescent moon earring swaying. She was wearing a white, pearly skirt and matching top, gold heels, and an armband in the shape of a cat. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Do they have a bar?"

"Yes but we _are_ underage." Ami said doubtfully. Usagi shrugged and grabbed her arm, dragging her off.

"So? We'll get something normal than. Let's just have fun!"

* * *

"_This_ is where you wanted to take me?" Ginny said in astonishment. She looked at the sign over the door which glared a bright neon blue. "Magical Opportunities? Hermione! This is a club!" Hermione grinned.

"I know that! What?" She glanced at Ginny, who was giggling helplessly. "I _do_ know how to have fun once in a while!"

"I know! I'm sorry." Ginny wiped her eyes carefully, making sure not to smear her make-up. "Lets go."

* * *

"Damn did I need to get out!" Renée said as she entered the club, eyes shinning. She immediately made a bee-line for the dance floor, Hotaru trailing behind her. Stopping so suddenly the black-haired girl bumped into her, Renée gasped.

"Aw merde! Merde, merde…!" She looked with obvious distaste at the couple in front of her on the dance floor. It was none other than Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. "What the hell are they doing here!" She glowered at them before turning away, edging her way through the crowd to the other side of the floor, hoping to never see them again.

Hotaru frowned and followed. She wished Renée would step back for a minute and quit being so prejudice. It wasn't like her.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that Tsukino over there?" Hermione asked suddenly, pointing at the retreating form. Ginny turned quickly and scowled. Black leather mini-skirt, pink fishnets, black and pink corset top, lots of ribbon – "Yep, that's her all right."

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"Nah, ignore her. If she gets on my nerves I'll just let slip I saw her here." Hermione shook her head with a tiny smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if you think too much like a Slytherin." Ginny smirked in response.

"Only when I'm forced to."

"Wait…Tsukino, Tsukino…it sounds familiar…" Ginny gave her a strange look.

"It _is_ Renée's last name if that's what you mean-"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I think," she said slowly, "That it is also the last name of one of our exchange students."

* * *

Hotaru bumped into someone and turned to apologize, the first thing popping out of her mouth her native tongue.

"Gomen sa!"

"Gomen sa!" Hotaru started at the reply and looked up. A pair of sapphire eyes met hers.

"Nani!" Hotaru breathed. The girl's eyes went wide. Hotaru shook herself.

"Are you one of the new exchange students?"

"Hai! Mizuno Ami." Ami inclined her head slightly and pulled Usagi over.

"And this is Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, this is…"

"Tomoe Hotaru." She murmured. "I apologize again but I really must be going…" Hastily turning to leave, she bumped right into Renée.

"Oomph! Hey! I was just lookin' for ya, what happened?" Renée looked up at the other two girls, eyes narrowing as she caught them staring. "What?" she snapped. "Never seen a witch before?"

"Renée!" Hotaru said shocked as she got her balance. "Actually I just bumped into them by accident and-"

"Renée…" the blonde one, Usagi, was muttering to herself.

"Yeah, it's my name. Wanna make somethin' of it?" Renée said waspishly.

"No, it's just that I have a niece in England who's name is Renée." Usagi said half to herself. Renée froze. She looked Usagi over well and paled. Then she fled.

"Renée!" Hotaru called. Ami's eyes suddenly opened even wider as a revelation struck her. "I'm sorry, I have to go after her." Hotaru turned and slithered her way through the crowd, leaving the two gaping after them.

* * *

Ginny felt someone slam into her shoulder and whirled around angrily, on edge from seeing Tsukino. "Watch where you're going!" Surprise took hold of her as she recognized the almost pink strawberry-blond hair.

"I wouldn't have to if you got out of the way!" Renée snarled, anger lashing out as she found an outlet.

"Oh! I'm just supposed to get out of your way every time you _glide_ by? Who died and made you queen of the world?" The words seemed to strike a nerve and Renée reeled back as though she'd been hit.

"Vous etez les merde! You are below the stuff I scrape off my boots in the morning!" Renée screamed back. "How _dare_ you talk of things you know nothing about!" Ginny stared at her in confusion and anger. Tomoe suddenly showed up, grabbing Renée's arm, which held her wand, and dragged her away. Ginny hadn't even seen her draw it. In amazement, she looked down at her own hand holding her wand. Hermione's clear voice broke through her thoughts.

"Did you notice…" Ginny looked up. "She was crying."

* * *

Down in the Slytherin dungeons, Renée scrubbed the last of her make-up off her face and threw herself onto her bed. Hotaru came over and sat down next to her, smoothing Renée's pink hair back. Renée sniffled into her pillow, getting herself under control. Hotaru just waited.

"She…the exchange girl…the blonde one." Renée took a deep breath before continuing. "She's…well, she's my aunt." She sighed and turned over so she could face her best friend. "Tsukino is actually the oldest wizarding family in Japan with the purest blood.

"My father, a pureblood, died when I was two. My mother re-married when I was seven. Only, she married a muggle. My grandmother was furious and nearly disowned her. Amazing since she was the kindest and most tolerant woman I knew until then." She closed her eyes. "All I wanted was to get away. Get away from them, from everything. They hated her. They hated me _because_ I was her's, even though I'm a pureblood. And when I saw part of that family, I flipped." She opened her eyes. "I was scared." Hotaru hugged her.

"You came into Slytherin house for me. You argued with a _hat_ to be with me because I told you you were my first friend. What kind of person would I be if I deserted you now? I _promise_ I will be there for you all the time Renée, I promise they will never hurt you." Renée smiled.

"I'm going to go to sleep happy then." Hotaru hugged her again and blew out the candle.

"Then get some sleep." Hotaru said as she left silently, closing the door behind her. Renée didn't sleep for a long time. All she could do was remember…

She wished she didn't have to.

* * *

Magical Blessings! And Please Review! It _is_ a proven scientific fact that they make writers update faster.


End file.
